d'un bout à l'autre
by ylg
Summary: Privée de contact humain sous peine de faire beaucoup de mal aux deux parties, elle-même et qui elle touche, Rogue obsède sur l’idée de la peau des autres. Le jour où il est enfin donner de toucher sans tuer, la peau de l'Autre passe avant tout le reste.


**Titre :** d'un bout à l'autre  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** X-Men  
**Personnage/Couple :** Rogue x un partenaire non nommé  
**Rating :** PG-15 à R / M  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel

**Thèmes :** "fétichisme" et "voyage" pour 31 jours (26 avril 09), "un long voyage" sur**** 6variations**  
Note : **des préliminaires sexuels, beaucoup de préliminaires ; pas de circonstances bien définies. Le fait que le (ou la) partenaire de Rogue ne soit pas clairement identifié est fait exprès - seul le contact de la peau compte sur le moment, son identité passe à la trappe. Vous êtes libres d'imaginer qui vous voulez dans le rôle.

oOo

Privée de contact humain sous peine de faire beaucoup de mal aux deux parties, elle-même et qui elle touche, Rogue obsède sur l'idée de la peau des autres. Le contact peau à peau vide ses vis-à-vis de leur énergie, leur vole leurs pouvoirs s'ils en ont, leurs souvenirs, voire leurs émotions, et parfois définitivement si ça se prolonge trop. Elle est presque autant une victime, à supporter la culpabilité du tort causé à autrui – surtout si c'est une personne aimée qu'elle effleure – et des souvenirs, des sentiments étrangers qui grouillent dans sa tête et ne s'estompent pas toujours avec le temps.  
Se toucher à travers des vêtements, se recouvrir de latex, ça ne suffit pas. Elle rêve d'une peau nue contre la sienne.

Le jour où ce don lui est fait, la possibilité de toucher un partenaire sans le blesser, elle en profite jusqu'à la dernière parcelle.

Avec l'inhibition de son pouvoir s'est établie une distance entre elle et la personne qu'elle touche. Habituellement, leurs pensées s'unissent de force au moment du contact. Ici elle reste étrangère. Pour la première fois elle ignore tout de ce qui se passe dans sa tête. De ce que l'autre ressent au contact de sa main. Sens unique. Ses propres sensations à elle uniquement. Elle doit apprendre à le lire sur son visage, aux sons émis. Mais toute à sa joie de toucher enfin directement, elle ne s'en soucie guère au début.

Elle explore, voyage sur son corps ; lentement, tendrement, elle prend connaissance de chaque centimètre carré de peau.

_Ta peau me plaît, je veux la connaître toute._

Elle découvre tout ce que l'on peut faire d'une peau et s'essaie autant aux caresses érotiques qu'à des gestes plus triviaux comme des chatouilles ; elle pince ou griffe peut-être plus fort que nécessaire. Elle embrasse beaucoup aussi ; le goût de la peau est presque aussi important que le simple toucher.  
Elle provoque excitation et gêne mêlées.

Elle commence par le visage et le cou, puis en descendant prend tout son temps et cherche les plis cachés. Après les épaules plutôt que juste rester sur le torse caresse aussi les bras, s'en va tout au bout des doigts et en revient.

« Pourquoi te perdre là-bas ?  
- Les mains sont sensibles et peuvent être érotisées. Sais-tu tout le plaisir que je retire moi juste de te toucher de mes mains ? »  
(Oh oui.)

Aller, retour, elle invente de nouvelles routes sur un territoire inconnu.

« Tout ton corps mérite mon amour, pas juste certaines parties. »

Sous toutes les coutures, dans toutes les positions au besoin ; à plat dos, à plat ventre, sur le côté… elle lui fait fléchir les membres pour voir comment sa peau se tend ou se détend quand jouent les articulations.  
« Tourne-toi que je voie, que je touche tout de toi… »

Sur le dos comme sur le thorax ; pas juste les seins ou les clavicules. Sous la peau, elle devine, révèle et trace les reliefs de la colonne vertébrale, des côtes.

Le ventre est une zone de faiblesse, il faut de la confiance pour le laisser toucher, quels que soient les partenaires impliqués, avec ou sans histoire de toucher létal : il frémit si facilement ; le creux des reins aussi.

Elle préfère éviter pour l'instant les zones intimes, le temps d'aller voir les jambes.

« Ah ! Ne me fais pas languir autant. »  
(Si, allons jusqu'au bout des choses.)

C'est s'éloigner pour mieux revenir, pense-t-elle. Puisqu'elle a enfin tout son temps pour cela. Et qu'il lui reste encore tant à découvrir sur ce corps.

Ce qui est en général des zones érogènes : elle n'y connaît pour ainsi dire rien, elle que personne ne peut toucher, elle qui ne touche d'habitude personne. Pour elle, n'importe quel contact de peau nue suffit à l'électriser : pourquoi privilégier un endroit plutôt qu'un autre ? comment savoir, justement, sur lesquels se concentrer, si elle ne les connaît pas encore tous, si elle ignore ce que chacun peut provoquer comme réactions ?  
Et quand bien même elle connaîtrait la théorie du toucher, la première mise en pratique l'émeut trop pour qu'elle arrête son exploration avide et la réduise.

Cet épiderme inconnu elle fait le sien, entièrement. Encore et encore, caresser, se frotter à la peau d'un être vivant…  
Elle éprouve les différences de texture selon les endroits, la chaleur ou la fraîcheur, la présence ou non de poil, de duvet… la couleur, les nuances, et les taches ; grains de beauté ou dépigmentation… des petites cicatrices ici et là, témoins d'une histoire personnelle qui sera peut-être racontée une autre fois.

Elle dont le désir s'est cristallisé sur aimer juste la peau de quelqu'un, qu'elle n'a plus pu toucher pendant des années sans plaisir car trop dangereux, elle veut embrasser dans ses caresses toute la peau sans distinction.

Elle réduit ainsi sans même s'en apercevoir la personne aimée à un objet emballé de sa peau. Laquelle se trouve déjà épuisée quand Rogue touche finalement au but de ce long voyage de conquête.  
Il lui fallait connaître sa peau d'un bout à l'autre, sur le bout des doigts, dans tous les sens du terme par cœur, avant de revenir aux points sensibles, aux muqueuses cachées aux endroits dits secrets, aux moyens d'accéder au plaisir plus conventionnels.

Son amour, elle l'a mené au bord des larmes, elle lui apporte autant de frustration que d'excitation, voire plus. Si au début ses attentions furent appréciées maintenant qu'elles s'éternisent l'amusement envers son obsession et la patience s'épuisent, une aspiration à autre chose, à plus, se fait sentir.  
…Un autre chose que Rogue ne sait encore ni donner ni prendre, mais va apprendre maintenant.

Quand enfin son désir semble-t-il insatiable de la peau d'autrui se comble, au moins pour un temps, elle accepte de se laisser faire à son tour et montrer autre chose.


End file.
